We Can t Stop
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: ¿Qué pasara al terminar la guerra? ¿Sakura seguirá amando a Sasuke? ¿Naruto seguirá amando a Sakura? ¿Amor eterno? ¿Esperanza? Nunca te rindas porque todo puede cambiar con un simple beso. Porque cuando empiezas, ya no puedes parar... ¿o es que no quieres parar?


**Aquí va un One-Shot NaruSaku vale que me ha dado Hoy me a dado a escribir ya que en las dos próximas semanas no podré hacerlo. Aviso no leo el manga, así que la historia es inventada totalmente.**

**La canción sera **_We Can´t Stop-Miley Cyrus_**. Dios es perfecta.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino Masashi Kishimoto.**

**We Can´t Stop.**

Sí, la guerra se había terminado. Por fin. La Alianza Shinobi tras una ardua batalla contra Madara y Obito Uchiha había ganado. Bueno contó con la ayuda de otros Uchiha como Sasuke e Itachi en mayor parte del primero, ya que lucho junto a Naruto y Sakura contra Madara, pero gano.

Tras ver a Madara en el suelo, y después de que uno comprobara que estaba muerto Naruto se cayo al suelo del cansancio y sonrió, después de meses sonrió como nunca. Por fin había conseguido acabar con ella, acabar con las muertes.

Y Sasuke había vuelto a luchar junto a el. Eso no significaba que volvía a la hoja, pero estaba mucho más cerca de aquello.

Karin se fue a abrazar a Sasuke.

Naruto observo a sus demás compañeros, casi todos estaban sentados en el suelo llorando, pero de alegría, Shikamaru con Temari, Ino con Chouji, Tenten con Neji, Hinata con Kiba…Naruto reía ante esas vistas, mientras alguna que otra lágrima le caía por los ojos.

Mientras que Sakura estaba ahí de pie, en frente suyo, llorando como nunca Naruto la había visto. Ni siquiera como esas veces que lloraba en su pecho por la falta del Uchiha. Pero había una diferencia, estas lágrimas no eran de tristeza, eran de felicidad.

Se acerco hasta el y le abrazo, le abrazo con tanta fuerza que Naruto creía que se partía.

-Sakura-Chan me haces daño…-

Esta se aparto y le miro llorando. Naruto le quito esas lágrimas rebeldes y le sonrió. Pero entonces se oyó un plaff.

-Eres un baka…baka…baka baka baka. Eres un maldito idiota Naruto. Creía…creía que ya no…-Y le abrazo de nuevo mientras este se sobaba su mejilla.

Sakura le había pegado. Pero no como otras veces, esta fue sin chakra, es decir, no lo hizo para lanzarle lejos como sus puñetazos normales, sino para que le doliera, para que sintiera que la había preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-Chan? ¿Por que soy un baka?-

Esta se aparta de el, se quita las lagrimas y le mira a los ojos; ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo y el sentado con las piernas estiradas en el suelo también; jades contra zafiros. Una mirada que a cualquiera le haría llorar, o estremecerse por que era de miedo, amistad, cariño, amor, preocupación, enfado…

-Y también eres un egoísta. ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo todo tú solo Naruto? ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¿Lo sabes no? ¿Y que haría yo entonces eh? ¿Con quien me quedaría yo? ¿Quién me apoyaría, me animaría, me alegraría todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida en los que no tengo ninguna razón para sonreír que no sea verte a ti sonriendo, alegre, haciendo el bobo y haciendo a todos los de tu alrededor sonreír también? ¿Quién Naruto? ¡Dímelo!-

Naruto estaba con la boca abierta sin decir nada. No porque no pudiera, sino porque no sabía. ¿Sakura le necesitaba? ¿La gente estaba feliz cuando el les hacía reír? El estaba que no se lo creía.

-Sakura…-

-¡Dímelo!-

-Yo…No se que decir.-

-¿No? Pues yo no sabría que hacer si tu murieras. Porque no puedo vivir sin ti. Porque si murieras…me quedaría sola…-

-¿Sola? No lo estarías Sakura-Chan tienes a Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Chouji y todos los demás, tienes también a tu padre y también…también tienes a Sasuke.-Sonrío con pesar al decir su nombre, porque el sabía que Sakura estaba colada por Sasuke desde pequeños. Pero porque ella estuviera feliz, sería capaz de dejar camino libre al Uchiha.

-¿Ves por que te digo que eres un baka? No lo entiendes Naruto. No lo entiendes. Yo-

-Claro que lo entiendo Sakura.-Se puso serio y la sujeto las mejillas con las dos manos, para que le mirara a los ojos sin apartar la vista.-Entiendo que puedo ser un egoísta por querer hacer esto solo, pero si así consigo que la gente de mi alrededor viva, seré un egoísta sin dudarlo ni un segundo; puedo ser un bobo, pero si así consigo que la gente de mi alrededor sonría lo seré encantado;-Suspiró y trago saliva.-si siendo un baka, consigo que seas feliz, no dudes que seré un baka durante toda mi vida. Porque me da igual con quien estés, como si acabas con Sasuke, pero si eres feliz me apartare y sonreiré deseándote buena suerte, siempre lo he hecho. A lo mejor la gente lucha por lo que quiere, pero yo no puedo luchar por algo que ya he perdido hace muchos años.

-Naruto-

-Espera, déjame acabar.-La corto.

Suspiró por segunda vez como quitándose un peso de encima y decidió todo o nada, habían sobrevivido. ¡Sobrevivido a una guerra! Debía hacerlo para quedarse tranquilo.

-Sakura, yo te amo. Siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré. Posiblemente, después de hacer esto me lanzaras bien lejos, pero necesito hacerlo.-

Y la beso. Lo hizo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Con dolor, con felicidad, con amor, con dulzura, con todo el amor que la profesaba, lento para demostrárselo. Y tras unos 30 segundos se separo. Ella no se había movido. Ni un solo centímetro. Estaba anonadada. Se quedaron pegados las frentes y con los ojos cerrados respirando con un poco de dificultad.

-Ya me puedes golpear si quieres.-

-¿Ves por que te digo que eres un baka? No entiendes nada bobo.-

-¿Eh? Ahora mismo, no entiendo nada Sakura así que dímelo sin rodeos.-

-Yo no estoy enamorada de Sasuke, Naruto.-

-¿Qué?-Levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos para mirarla serio.-Ya me lo dijiste una vez y era mentira Sakura, así que no vengas con bromas, ya te dije que no me gusta la gente ment-

Ahora fue Sakura quien lo beso de la misma manera que el lo había hecho antes, demostrándole que ya no estaba enamorada de Sasuke, en realidad creía que nunca lo estuvo. Se separo dejándole con ganas de más.

-¿Me crees ahora? ¿Qué mas tengo que demostrarte para que comprendas que te quiero? ¿Que te amo, que estoy enamorada de ti desde que me di cuenta, de que estabas para mi mientras que otros nunca lo estuvieron? ¿Qué mas quieres de mi Naruto Uzumaki?-

-Eh…Eh…Solo tengo una pregunta, creo.-

-¿Eh? ¿Cual es Naruto?-

-¿Por que paras?-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que por que paro? ¿Qué estas dicien-

Y la beso, pero esta vez con pasión, pidiéndola con besos que le demostrara lo que le había dicho. Esta vez fue muy distinta. No solo fue más pasional. Sino que Sakura le correspondió son mas ganas si eso era posible.

Se comían. Se amaban. Se besaban, como si temieran que se fuera a acabar el mundo. Como sino hubiera un mañana. Se apretaban el uno contra el otro, como si temieran que uno se fuera a escapar. Sus lenguas luchaban, como si de una secuela de guerra se tratara. Se separaban pero inmediatamente volvían a besarse. No podían parar, no querían parar.

Hasta que…

-Hmph.-

Los dos se apartaron repentinamente, respirando muy, muy agitados.

-Lo siento por interrumpir, que por cierto ya era hora, pero todos se van ir a montar unas tiendas de campaña para empezar la fiesta. En una de ellas estaríais mas cómodos, ¿no creéis?-Mira a Naruto para decirle.-Felicidades Dobe, aunque estabas tardando demasiado. Bueno, Karin y yo nos vamos ya, os vemos allí.-

-Vaya.-

-Vaya, nos han pillado baka. Eres una mala influencia.-

-¿Yo? Te podrías haber apartado si hubieras querido Sakura-Chan, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Quién es la mala influencia?-

Se miraron los dos a los ojos, Sakura le estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras este sonreía. Ella sonrió también. Se empezaron a reír. Al parar se miraron a los ojos y se pusieron serios. No importaba el ruido que estuviera haciendo todo el mundo gritando y celebrando la victoria. No importaba nada. Solo ellos dos. Sentados en el suelo. Mirándose con la mirada. Comiéndose con la mirada.

-Naruto.-

-Dime Sakura-Chan.-

-¿Por qué paras? ¿Quieres parar? ¿Puedes parar? Porque yo no.-

-Entonces, ya estamos de acuerdo.-

Se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro con ansias y se volvieron a besar. Esta vez los dos de rodillas. Naruto agarrándola de las cinturas, y atrayéndola más hacía él y ella acercándole más, apoyando sus manos en su nuca.

Pudieron pasar segundos, minutos, pero ellos no paraban. No es que no quisieran, que tampoco, es que no podían. Porque besarse se había convertido en algo tan esencial como respirar. Y quererse se había convertido en lo más importante de sus vidas.

Porque amores, puede haber muchos, pero amor verdadero, solo hay uno. Al menos eso era lo que pensaban ellos. Y sobretodo, cuando se casaron cinco años después. En el primer año de su matrimonio, el se convirtió en el Hokage; al tercer año afianzaron su teoría teniendo su primer hijo, que fue una niña llamada Chiai(amor eterno).

_Durante los días de guerra había tormenta, pero cuando se acabo, el sol volvió a salir. Siempre hay esperanzas. Siempre por muy difícil que parezca._

_Porque por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes._

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado. He intentado clavar todo lo posible a los personajes. Creo que lo he conseguido. NaruSaku al final por favor. Creo que es una posibilidad muy grande que ocurra ¿no? Oh Dios Santo, es que ocurre eso y yo me desmayo, empezaría a gritar como una loca. (Se que vosotras también lo haríais, así que no me miréis con cara de como si estuviera loca ahora…) Jajajaja. Gracias por leer. Si os gusta hacédmelo saber como siempre. Se despide TemariAckerman06.**


End file.
